


Bad Days Lead to Amazing Sex

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Costume Kink, Dick is Nightwing, Dick loves eating reader out, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Reader is drunk, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Which the Reader has a bad day and after a few too many wines Dick returns home as Nightwing and drunk reader gets flirty and dirty
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 160





	Bad Days Lead to Amazing Sex

A loud thud echoed the apartment space as you stormed in angry and wet. 

And not the good kind of wet. 

You were drenched from head to toe in the massive and unexpected storm. You were actually dripping onto the doormat leaving a blob where you once stood. You shucked your denim jacket onto the ground and it fell with a gross "SPLAT!". Next you yanked off your boots and water actually dribbled out from them like drool. Right onto the poor doormat. 

With your boots off you finally felt relief as you peeled off your wet socks–the feeling of wet socks against bare feet could make anyone cringe. The itchy, gross, mushy texture–makes me wanna vomit. 

You next slid off your wet jeans which was ranked second in your personal "grossest clothing item to be wet" list. You shimmied them down your legs and the dampness of them only made things twice as difficult as when you first struggled to put them on. Underneath your frustration you could imagine Dick having a field day watching you squirm out of your clothing. You could practically hear his jokes about you stripping for him and throwing dollar bills at you. 

Once you managed to get your foot loose you used it to pull out the other, freeing yourself from it's tormenting grip. 

You huffed and kicked them across the wooden floor leaving behind a wet streak. Next came your button up shirt that was once pure white but was now transparent and clung to your skin. You had to fold and tuck your jacket into your arms to prevent anyone from seeing the clearly visible white lace bra underneath. 

You were already vulnerable being a woman, but a woman with a wet, white shirt to strange men meant trouble. Dick was out patrolling so that meant he would save you before anything truly bad happened. 

If only he could save you from a bad day. 

Not only had it down poured, but the entire day had been trash. It all started when you woke up late and just went down hill from there. Dick had already left for his police job, which you remember him gently waking you up before he left with a hug and a kiss on the head. Then your alarm never went off so you were running severely late. You didn't have time to make breakfast or even look at the weather before you scrambled on your clothes and ran out the door. 

Normally you'd walk the fairly 10 minute walk to your job but you had noticed it was drizzling so you dared to call a cab instead. 

The cab driver you had was some Jersey guy who kept flirting with you making nasty messaginst comments that made you want to get out and walk to your job if it wasn't for the drenching rain. 

Then came the dumb co-workers who were not helpful what so ever and yet despite working your butt off you took the brunt of the hit from your boss. Then after the shift that seemed to last longer than usual, you were so ready to head home. 

Only, rain. 

It was blindingly down pouring at this point with thick heavy drops that could make anyone soaked as soon as they stepped out from under the shade. Men and woman used brief cases and news papers if they didn't have umbrellas or just straight up ran down the streets trying to escape the storm. Only umbrellas didn't even help much either with how much was coming down from all sides. 

As you tried to order a cab, a car speed up right into a large puddle by the sidewalk and completely splashed you. As if you weren't already soaked. You screamed and fussed but no one dared to give you empathy. Eventually you were able to snag one and this time they were a fairly nice old man named Frank. Only your rough day made it difficult to listen to his stories of his grand-children although the pictures he showed you were rather adorable. 

At last you arrived to your apartment and with a sigh of relief you stepped out. However, just as he drove off the puddle underneath the car had spewed up when the rear tires spun and sent a wave of street water onto you. You nearly had a fit then and there but just took a long breath and headed inside. You stormed past everyone and everything blocking every single thing out until you arrived to the door. 

Thus leading to you here as you finished unbuttoning your shirt but kept it on. You gathered your clothes and walked over to the laundry room closet where the washer and dryer was kept. You threw the clothes in as well as sliding off your shirt and undoing your bra tossing those in as well. You finally slid off your panties and tossed them in last. 

Your skin was red and cold from the rain and a nice warm shower would definitely help you after today. Walking naked around the house wasn't unusual. Sometimes Dick would walk around in his boxers or even naked--which was the best cuz you could see his nice firm butt without anything blocking it. You especially loved walking around in one of Dick's shirt and panties which turned him on. Sometimes you walked around naked but most of the time because you forgot some type of clothing. Though sometimes to tempt him. 

The handles creaked as you turned the hot water on and just hopped in. You didn't bother turning on the cold water until it actually felt like you were being boiled alive. You scrubbed your legs, arms, fingers, and toes struggling to get blood flow again after the horrid conditions outside. The shower was also a good place to have a nice cry and you indeed had a real nice cry. Half an hour later you stepped out feeling a little bit better. 

Only a little though. 

You dressed in a silk baby doll nightgown and slipped on some matching lace panties. You always felt a little better when you attempted to dress pretty. When you stepped out you headed straight for the fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine held in there. It was meant for special occasions but after the day you had this was a special occasion. You didn't like to drink, much less drink your feelings away, but after such a long day you needed some relaxing time and you knew you couldn't relax. It would still be a while until Dick would arrive home and he was the only thing that could relax you at this point. 

You grabbed a wine glass, popped open the cork (that still startled you), and poured the wine bottle into the glass until it was almost at the lip. Placing the wine bottle down you snatched up the glass and took a hesitant sip to make sure that no wine would be wasted on the short walk to your living room. Once you were satisfied you padded over to the living room bringing the bottle with you. 

You turned on the TV onto some TV show showing fail clips that always made you laugh. You kept unconsciously sipping your wine until you realized you were rather low. In a quick second you snatched up the wine bottle and poured some more. You kept going again and again until the bottle was empty and you were too drunk to see straight. 

Being drunk was blissful, wonderful. 

Not a care in the world, your cheeks flushed, giggles slipping past your lips as you laid stretched out on the couch. You were like a cat, purring and shifting and moving in a seductive manor. Raking your fingers through your hair, arching your back, shifting your legs occasionally. Moaning softly at the pure pleasure of the alcohol running through your veins. 

There was a soft thudding noise and then the sound of the sliding door opening. Who was on the patio? You clumsily pulled yourself up using the couch until at last you could hook your chin on the top of the back rest. Sure enough, Dick stepped in in his Nightwing suit that always made you wet and horny, the tight-fitting armor like material shined in the dim light from the rain. He flicked his head and water droplets sparkled in his hair. 

"Hey babe." He greeted, naive to your current mind process. 

"Hi, Nightwing," You cooed, your voice wavering. 

Dick walked over and squinted, "Are you drunk?" 

"Whaaat? Noooo!" You denied with a giggle. 

You laid down on the couch stretching your hands above your head as you arched your back biting your lower lip. Dick stopped in his tracks when he noticed not only your seductive pose, but also the clothing you wore. His favorite nightgown on you, moaning and purring as you arched and stretched. He swallowed hard. You squealed and suddenly sat up kneeling, you crawled towards him on the couch and opened and clenched your hands beckoning him over. 

"Babe," Nightwing blushed noticing one of your straps had slid down your shoulder, "You're really drunk, are you?" 

He followed your beckoning and sat down next to you. Only the second he did you chuckled and threw yourself at him to sit directly on his lap. You ignored the dizziness from the sudden movement and started to kiss his cheeks and nose and entire face. 

"(N-name)." He blushed, especially when you licked his ear lobe. 

You hummed and kissed him hard and passionately. The taste of wine was fresh on your lips and tongue making Dick purr. You stopped and suddenly leaned down to attack his neck nipping and licking and sucking his skin. At his pulse point you bit down rather harder than you meant causing Nightwing to gasp and buck up his hips. 

You moaned, "Is that one your batons in your pocket?" 

He grunted as you started grinding against him. 

"(Name), please, your drunk." Nightwing gritted out. 

Although he was finding it rather hard, pun intended, to keep soft. 

"Not drunk enough." You panted bending over to attack his neck again. 

All the hickeys you had left behind were going to show since he still had his suit on. That sexy, tight fitting Nightwing suit that made girls masturbate to his photos.

Couldn't say you hadn't. 

Dick suddenly gripped onto your shoulders and looked you in the eye. Despite how serious he looked, his panting showed he was enjoying it. 

"In the bedroom now." You loved when he used his vigilante voice. 

Your heart pounded as he scooped you up, grabbing you underneath your ass to stand. You whimpered feeling your clit was pressed against his poking member. You tried to grind yourself against him but Dick slapped your ass making you squeak.

Kinky. 

He threw you on the bed and by coincidence of landing you had your head against the matress and your rear up in the air. You night gown had slid forward causing your lace panties to show just how needy you were for his cock. 

"You're even wearing my favorite set of panties." Dick hummed, giving your bottom a spank. 

You yelped but purred at the hotness of it. 

He grabbed your cheeks and gave them a squeeze. Dick was both an ass and a boobs guy, but holy hot damn was your ass perfect. 

He spanked you a few times in between rubbing his hands over them and slipping his fingers underneath your panties occasionally. When your ass was bright red and you were dripping through your panties Dick decided it was time to move on. 

"Lay down on your back." He ordered in his deep voice, "You might have weapons that could harm me." 

So he was playing as Nightwing??? 

You obeyed his instructions and he spread your legs to move in between. He grinded his member against your pussy getting that area of the suit soaked with your juices. He only did it a few times before he pulled away. 

His self control was amazing. 

Dick smirked as he leaned over you to give you a gentle, loving kiss. 

"You know the word when to stop?" Hw whispered. 

You nodded. 

There was a soft click! and he grinned at your widened eyes. You looked behind you and saw he had handcuffed you to the bed. 

How?! Where did he get the handcuffs??? When did he get them? How did you not notice him lift your arms up?! 

Your thoughts were silenced by a soft bite against your neck. You whimpered feeling him lick and suck across areas of your neck leaving behind hickeys in his wake. A few that were hard to cover up too, probably out of revenge.

Well he was busy leaving a hickey under your chin he traced his fingers down your body until he arrived to the hem of your nightgown. 

"I need to check further to see if you have any weapons underneath your gown." He purred. 

Dick grabbed onto the hem and carefully pulled the dress up and over your head until it was forced to rest against your wrists.

A moan couldn't help but escape past his lips noticing your perky breasts. Your nipples were engorged with blood causing them to poke out. 

"These look awfully suspicious." Dick commented groping both of your breasts. 

He hummed as he rolled them and squeezed them, moving to flick your nipples. You moaned softly, tugging on the cuffs. You wished you could take your fingers through his hair and grab onto him. When he placed a nipple in his mouth you cried out in bliss. He suckled on it well massaging the other, like a desperate newborn until he was sure it was empty. 

"Nothing in there." He commented before switching to the other side. 

His gloved hands against your bare skin felt so odd and yet turned you on. His lips and teeth against your sensitive nipple just made you wetter. He pulled away and grinend down at you noticing you already seemed wrecked and desperate. 

The alcohol flush on your face was further darkened by his ministrations. 

"Don't worry, miss, we have much more to explore." He purred giving your nipple another lick. 

The saliva on them and dripping down your breasts tingled from the cold brush of air in the room. Dick kissed and licked his way down, gently nipping your ribs until he arrived to your belly.

He traveled further down stopping to give your navel a couple licks and kisses. He felt you twitch and knew he had to explore that area later, right now he had to find anymore important weapons. 

He continued down until he arrived at the edge of your panties. The lace see through material didn't help much with hiding your arousal. Dick leaned down and tentatively licked against the fabric tasting your honey. 

You always tasted sweet so Dick had a habit (fetish) of eating you out everytime you had sex. Dick gave a few slow swipes across your pussy making you squirm and moan. 

He held your thighs down and gave the right one a harsh slap that made you squeak. Dick grabbed onto the sides of the fabric and achingly slowly pulled them down. You could feel his nails under his gloves just barely scratching your skin. Once he revealed your dripping honey pot he yanked them off your legs and threw them over his shoulder.

"Could you be hiding something in here?" He questioned. 

"Dick," You pleaded. 

He slapped your pussy and you cried out, "Nightwing!" 

With one finger he gently traced the outside of your vagina, occasionally slipping the tip of his finger in before leaving. You squirmed and he chuckled low in his chest. 

Finally he gave you mercy and leaned down to give a slow lick from your perenium up to your clit. A slow, croaking moan escaped your lips. Nightwing placed your legs on his shoulders before he continued. He licked his lips before diving in exploring your cave with his tongue. He shoved his tongue in as deep as he could go and you cried out in pure pleasure. Just the thought of his wet tongue, sliding and rubbing deep inside you made you want to cum. 

The red hot spring in your belly was wounded tight and ready to burst. Dick seemed to know by your heavy panting and loud whimpers and increased his efforts rubbing his nose against your clit. 

In a matter of seconds you came on his tongue. You were oversensitive but Dick continued to lick and suck on your pussy. 

"Dick..." You pleased. 

"It seems I'm not exploring deep enough. I guess I'lll have to use my fingers." He sighed as if he was disappointed.

He stuck in two and whimpered feeling how your tight, velvety walls clung to him. You were always so tight during sex and it was amazing that now matter how much he stretched or pounded you, you were always so tight the next time. 

He pushed his fingers in deeper until he arrived to the knuckles of his hand. Dick felt around until you just about screamed in bliss, your back arching off the mattress. 

There it was. 

He licked and suckled your clit as he pounded your sweet spot. The amount of juice and the sucking sounds nearly made Dick cum by the sounds alone. 

"Dick!" You shrieked as you came again. 

Two orgasms in a row, but Dick knew your sex drive was rather high. He gave you a few minutes to calm down gently stretching you and whispering words of praise into your skin.

"You're so beautiful babe." 

"I love you." 

"You're so hot and warm inside, I can't wait to put my cock into you."

At last once you were ready to go again he pulled his fingers out with a wet sucking noise. He brought them to his mouth and licked them off. 

"I didn't find anything, but there could be something deeper inside." 

You watched as Nightwing pulled down a hidden zipper revealing a special hole for his cock. He pulled it out and you questioned how he was able to fit that monster in there. 

He stroked it a few times before leaning over to undo one of the handcuffs around the headboard. Dick still had one of your wrists in his right grip as he clipped it back on. 

He grabbed onto the chain and directed you to kneel so his cock was directly in front of your face. It was long and thick and looked achingly red and swollen. 

"Suck." He ordered. 

You kept your hands on your lap as you did so and leaned forward giving the tip a kitten lick. He hissed and you gently took the head into your mouth. You started off teasingly slow gently moving your head up and down to swallow more and more of him. 

However, Dick was the authority here, no you. He grabbed onto your head and pushed his cock down your throat. You gagged and he pulled you back allowing you to breathe before doing it again. You moaned at the feeling of being used and he cursed. 

Everytime you moaned, gagged, choked, it made him twitch against your tongue as precum shot down your throat. You reached down and tentatively shoved a couple fingers inside your dripping snatch. 

Just when you were about to cum Dick seemed to just notice now. He ripped your hands away and snarled at you well you whimpered and grinded against the sheets. 

You were so close to orgasming.

"Don't touch yourself again or I'll make sure you won't cum for a week!" He barked. 

You shuddered and kept your hands to your chest as he rammed his dick down harder. He was panting hard and his face underneath his Domino mask was flushed bright red. 

He pulled away and you cried out in anguish. You loved the taste of his salty, sweet cum that reminded you of caramel. 

He panted heavily and chuckled at your teary-eyed disappointment. 

"Sorry babe, but this is punishment for touching yourself when you weren't ordered to." 

Before you could plead for forgiveness (and his cock), he pulled you close and lifted you up under your cheeks. It was amazing how strong he was to be able to lift you up like nothing. 

He lined his cock to your entrance and you whimpered in anticipation.

"Ready?" 

You nodded and he carefully and slowly pushed in. You moaned feeling just how big his cock was inside, down your throat seemed impossible but inside you could feel him stretching you in the best of ways. 

At last you had him all the way to the hilt and you felt absolutely stuffed. You could see a bulge coming from below your navel where his head was hitting. 

He grinded against you and caused the bulge to be more apparent. 

"I can feel you all the way in my guts." You moaned. 

He twitched in response and couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed onto your hips in a bruising grip and began to move. You grabbed onto his shoulders as he first started off fairly slow, considerably love making for the first dozen thrusts or so. 

When he was sure you were adjusted he then started going a little harder and you joined picking yourself up and joining him at his upward thrusts. But that only lasted so long until he was pounding into you. 

Moans and begs for more spewed from your mouth as he practically jack hammered into you. 

"You're still so...tight." Dick groaned. 

Drool was coating your chin as a bright blush traveled across your cheeks and nose. You were getting absolutely wrecked and enjoying every fucking second of it.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned into him as you wailed in bliss as he attached his lips onto a nipple. You sounded like you were in a hentai as he just about rearranged your guts. 

"Please, Dick, choke me!" You begged. 

Nightwing did as he was told and wrapped his hand around your fragile neck. He only gave the slightest pressure but the feeling of your swallows for air felt powerful. 

You felt absolutely used and wrecked. 

In only a matter of a few harsh, bed breaking thrusts you came. You screamed as stars clouded your vision turning pure white. You had blacked out for a few seconds causing Dick to stop. He pressed his hands onto your back to keep you from falling over harshly and instead laid you down softly on the bed as if you were a princess. 

The throbbing of your walls felt amazing as you came all over his cock. 

When you woke up he was leaning over you with his arms by your head. A smirk was plastered on his lips, "I've never made anyone pass out before."

You huffed about to say something when you cried out feeling him move again. For fucks sake how was he so hard? 

He continued moving and your post orgasm bliss hit you ten fold. He grabbed onto your legs and spread them allowing him to get deeper. You wailed feeling him continue to pound you into an absolute pleasureful mess. Your breasts swung, your flush covering down to your collar bone. Your pussy was just sucking him right on over and over again. Your eyes clenched shut with tears of bliss. Your swollen, kiss-bruised lips open allowing your cries and moans out for him to hear. 

Beautiful. 

He leaned down and kissed you softly as he stiffened and came. You wailed into his mouth as you followed suit and blacked out once again. 

Cum spilled out past his cock and onto the sheets below soaked in sweat and cum. Dick sighed and carefully pulled out from you. He went into the bathroom and stripped off his Nightwing suit. He'd definitely have to wash it in the morning. 

After he grabbed a face towel gently running it under hot water before cleaning himself of your shared fluids 

He came back with another towel and gently cleaned you up as well. As much as he would love to clean you up with his tongue, he was far too exhausted and he knew you were too sore. Once he was satisfied he dressed you in one of his shirts and fresh panties before taking off the sheets. You were too far deep in sleep to wake up to him pulling the sheets out from under you. 

He threw them in the washer and grabbed another clean set to set the bed. Once everything was done he cuddled up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

"I love you." He whispered with a kiss on your head. 

With a soft smile he closed his eyes and fell asleep...


End file.
